Silena's Room for the Lost
by Arthemias
Summary: In a room in the Big House Silena guides those that need a little push to find themselves


Nico stood in front of the door in the Big House, he was nervous but he had to speak to someone, Bianca had left and gone with Thalia, Zoe, and the rest of the huntresses of Artemis to look for her, also Percy had gone too. He shook slightly almost flinching when he heard a footstep.  
"I am the son of Hades I can do this." He mumbled to himself trying to build up any type of confidence whether fake or real. As he spoke to himself he didn't notice someone come to the door and open it.  
"You can come in. Your Nico di Angelo right? Son of Hades." The girl in front of him spoke startling Nico so badly that he leapt up in the air, ready to sprint before he felt a hand on his shoulder slowly pulling him in to the room.

The door closed behind him and the inside was beautifully homey that made him relax immediately. The walls were a warm cinnamon brown, two burgundy love seats with settees and dark brown pillows littered the room with a fire going on the fireplace, an assortment of drinks ready on hand. He slowly turned to face the girl beside him what was her name...Celeste...Sidney...he felt his face flush in shame, he didn't even know her name!  
"I'm Silena Bearguard" She said her voice soft like a light rendition of Fur Elise. She made her way over to a settee and took a cup of tea. "I'm guessing you would like to talk about something that is confusing you?" She said her eyes alight with peacefulness.  
Nico nodded then looked at the seat before shuffling over to the love seat in front of Silena. How could he tell her that the supposedly fearsome son of Hades is...Gay...Would she laugh? Will she kick him out?! He began to hyperventilate in fear at the prospect of what was going to happen. Maybe he shouldn't of come. just as he began to see black spots he felt someone wrap him up in a secure embrace that he hadn't felt since his mother died. Hell his mother hadn't hugged him like this since she figured out that her son was a _bastardo disonoverole_. He held on to Silena as he cried heart wrenching sobs as everything began to hit him. She felt so much like home, when his mother was kind, like his sister when they were together side-by-side. Like when he didn't think that he was gay.  
"It's okay, Nico. I won't judge you I'm here for you." She whispered hugging him tightly. "Calm down and breath." She said her voice suddenly sweeter than what it was before he felt himself calming and relaxing. He nodded shutting his eyes without looking at her he whispered, "I'm... _omosessuale_..." So quietly she almost thought she imagined it. His Italian voice was something she felt that was smoother than velvet as he said homosexual. If she didn't have Beckendorf, Nico was a little older and he wasn't gay she could see herself with him.  
She pulled away and felt Nico deflate as he began to panic almost immediately before saying, "I'm bisexual." In a dead serious tone. Nico stared at her in shock before grinning a full blown boyish grin that she knew would be a real killer for some of their local gays.  
"Thank you." He said his grin wide as tears began to stream down his face at the acceptance that she offered him. He hugged her again and she smied hugging him back. He was someone that she would protect until the day she died, she was also sure that Beckendorf would also protect the boy in front of her. She kissed his forehead and pushed his hair back. She smiled at him lightly before patting his head and inviting him to eat lunch with the Aphrodite cabin. She didn't think his grin could get any wider as he shouted yes before stabding up.  
"I gotta go I need to go train before my sister and Percy comes back." She noticed that he had said Percy in a softer almost romanticized tone, she grinned at him before standing up herself.  
"You go do that Nico I'll see you in about an hour." She said opening her door. Will Solace, Michael Yew's younger brother was standing outside her door, as Nico ran out straight into Will. She grinned thinking Solace and Di Angelo. Angel of the Sun. Maybe this was a sign for both of them. After all Will had his own issues like pinning after Luke Castellan but figuring out that Luke had turned evil really messed him up.  
"I'm so sorry." Nico said trying to get up but being unable to since their legs were tangled.  
" 's quite alright, honey, nothin' too serious, just a small run in." Will said his southern accent thick showing his nervousness at having the ten year old on top of him. He ran a hand through his golden brown hair that was starting to turn lighter since Apollo had claimed him and blessed him. He also had an interesting shade of red across his cheeks. He was blushing!  
"I'm Nico di Angelo!" Nico stated cheerfully as he held his hand out to the son of Apollo helping him up. Silena noticed the aura of black and gold that surrounded both before hiding her grin. They were soulmates! Heck yeah! She remembered when her and Beckendorf touched for the first time it was during a sparring match and they both lit up pink and orange respectively.  
" 'm William Solace, you can call me will though." Will said his blush becoming darker once he heard Nico's Italian accent.  
They shook hands before Nico turned back to Silena. "Bye, Silena. Thanks and I'll see you at lunch!" He yelled as he ran out of the Big House and towards the Hermes cabin to get his things for training. She smiled and shook her head at the boy before turning to Will and raising her eyebrow at the eleven year old boy that stared after the small Italian boy.  
"So Will how's it going?" She asked nonchalantly as the smirk decorated her lips.  
"Great now! I think I, um, uh, need to train, yeah, I haven't trained..." He said still in a daze.  
"Doesn't the Apollo cabin train whenever your dad passes by blaring that horrendous music that you guys are always complaining about?"  
Will pulled a face at being reminded about his father's bad habit, before nodding. "Yeah, but I'm good at archery maybe I'll go help Nico." He said running out to look for the son of Hades.  
She smiled wistfully before going back into her room to clean up.


End file.
